Clothes hangers usually are supplied in varying widths. Any one width will be suitable only for a relatively narrow range of sizes. Hangers are usually thus sold in varying widths to suit various needs. This is wasteful and may not suit the needs of families. Various proposals have been made for a more universal type of clothes hanger, which can be adjusted to various widths, to suit various needs.
Most of these proposals have been somewhat complex and expensive to make. Operation of such proposals has been complex, and inconvenient.
Clearly, needs for clothes hangers will change with age, and from one sex to another, and even with changes in fashion.
The provision of one hanger, which is adaptable over such a wide range of utility will solve household problems, and will avoid the need for buying several different types of hangers in one household.
Preferably such a universal hanger with adjustable width will be made as simple as possible, both for economy in manufacture, and for simplicity in use.
Thermoplastics are one highly suitable material for the purpose.
However, forming such a universal hanger, using injection moulding methods, requires much attention to the design both of its utility as a hanger, and also as to its simplicity of operation, to change its width.